A Very Scary Halloween at the Vega's
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: There's a Halloween party at the Vega's tonight... let's see what happens on this night of the dead... hahaha


_***eerie door sound comes on before footsteps are heard, getting closer and closer… gentle music is heard as we hear a wolf howl in the darkness before the music takes a creepy turn before we see Tay with a zombie face pop up as Michael Jackson's Thriller plays***_

_**T: Cause this is Thriller! Thriller Night and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike, you know its Thriller! Thriller Night.. you're fighting for your life, inside a killer, thriller, tonight… Creepy… You hear the door slam *door slams* AHH! *looks behind me* Mandy!**_

_**M: *walks in* Sorry couldn't resist *giggles***_

_**T: It's not funny**_

_**M: Aww did big bad Tay get scared?**_

_**T: No… just startled**_

_**M: right *says sarcastically***_

_**T: Whatever *turns to you guys* Anyway before I was rudely interrupted *glares at Mandy* I want to say… Happy Halloween!**_

_**M: And I want to say this to Tay *wraps my arms around Tay's waist from behind* Happy Birthday *kisses Tay's cheek***_

_**T: Mandy *giggles* You said you weren't gonna make a big deal about it this year**_

_**M: Sorry… I lied… so everyone out there wish Tay the happiest of birthday's please**_

_**T: *blushes***_

_**M: Ok before I embarrass you anymore on your special day… let's get this Thriller going**_

_**T: Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen the founders of SHMH Productions proudly present this chilling tale on this most chilling of days… enjoy… if you dare … hahaha *evil laugh***_

**A Very Scary Halloween at the Vega's**

We see the living room of the Vega house, decorated to a fine point with Halloween decorations, spiders hanging from the ceiling, webs covering the windows and part of the doors, orange and black streamers hanging almost everywhere, Halloween music could be heard through the speakers everyone was, including Robbie, who had Rex as usual, Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre dancing and having a very good time.

Robbie comes over to Tori, "Really great party Tori."

"Yea girl, maybe we could have a little after party celebration upstairs, what do you say hmm?" Rex adds.

"Rex…" Robbie scolds Rex

"Yea it's just what we needed after all that rehearsal Sikowitz put us through" Beck added getting a glare from Jade.

"Hey don't thank me it was all Trina's idea, I just had to put it together." Tori says with laughter in her voice until she heard Trina calling her from upstairs, "Ugh… be right back, don't be afraid of the spicy tuna balls" Tori called out as she walked upstairs into Trina's room.

"Why did you invite all of YOUR friends? I told you to invite MY friends" Trina asks as Tori walks in.

"Trina…" Tori leans near her sister, "You don't have any friends"

"I do too, I gave you a list." Trina replies as she gives Tori a piece of paper.

"Trina they all said no when I asked them… and most of them said very nasty things about you." Tori says as she puts the paper down, "Besides… my friends treat you better than anyone else at school does anyway… you're always wanting to hang out with them when I'm with them." Trina just looks at her, "Come on it's Halloween, everyone is having a good time you should too" Tori takes Trina's hand.

Trina smiles, "Ok lead the way sis"

Tori pulls Trina up and they walk out of her room and downstairs to join the rest of the group but Tori stops when she sees everyone has stopped dancing and was looking at the door, "Why'd everyone stop dancing?"

No one says a word, they just look at the door which Tori does as well and she sees Cat standing there smiling.

"Hey Tori, thanks for inviting me." Cat says in her bubbly voice

Beck and Jade pull Tori aside as she makes it to the bottom of the stairs, "Why did you invite Cat?" Beck asks.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my friend… and yours too" Tori replies.

"I know but… she's a little… on this day she's…" Beck tries to explain.

"She's freakier than normal when Halloween comes around." Jade says out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asks in a hurt tone.

Andre steps up to Cat, "Cat… you kinda go off the edge when Halloween comes around… the costumes… the obsession with blood… everything"

"But… that's what Halloween is all about… all the scary things… right?" Cat says still hurt.

"To a point yes but you're serial killer obsessed." Rex blurts out

"Rex stop, that's not nice." Robbie tries to cover Rex's mouth but Rex bites him, "Oww… Rex!"

"Guys stop it..." Tori walks up to Cat and hugs her, "This is Cat… our friend… she may be a little off but we all know she'd never hurt anyone."

"Yea… I just want to have some fun is all" Cat adds softly

"So what do you say? How about we all just forget about this incident and party the night away?" Tori asks everyone.

"Alright, I'm cool with that." Andre says then steps up to Cat, "Sorry Lil Red"

"Its ok" Cat smiles at him before hugging him.

"Yea me too Cat." Robbie says, "So is Rex"

"Yea whatever" Rex says

"Sorry Cat" Beck smiles at her

"I'm not" Jade says, "But I'm fine with her staying for the party, maybe if she is a serial killer it would liven up this place." Jade smiles

"Besides if we want to talk about someone being obsessed with blood and killing we should be looking at Jade" Tori says.

Jade glares at Tori but then smiles, "Yea she's right… for once"

"So let's get this party started!" Tori says before turning up the music.

All the teens dance the night away, only stopping when they start the midnight horror movie marathon.

"Ahh!" Tori jumps when something scary pops up on the screen, "Ok that's enough" she turns off the TV.

"Hey that was my favorite part" Jade says angrily.

Tori just ignores her, "Ok… what should we do next?"

"How about kill Tori for shutting off the movie on my favorite part." Jade says.

"Jade be nice." Beck says

"Oh how about we prank call people." Trina says.

"Trina, do you remember what happened last time?" Tori replies.

"Oh… yea nevermind." Trina looks away.

"We could play Bloody Mary." Cat says softly

"You know… that's not such a bad idea" Jade says with a smile.

"What's Bloody Mary?" Tori says with a confused look on her face and everyone stares at her with disbelief

"You don't know what Bloody Mary is?" Beck asks

"No, I've never even heard of it"

"Tori… even I know what that is" Trina adds.

"Ok… well what is it?"

"It's a legend…" Andre says.

"It happened about 16 years ago… they say this woman Mary had a baby… then someone kidnapped the baby out of the crib." Jade explains more, "They say she got so depressed when it happened that she killed herself."

"I heard it happened in our town" Cat adds.

"Ok… but you said it was a game" Tori says

"They say now if you turn the lights off and say Bloody Mary 3 times into a mirror, she will appear in the mirror and scratch your eyes out because she thinks you stole her child."

"Wow… really? Do you guys actually believe it?" Tori asks a little skeptically

"Well… no but… I've never tried it before." Beck says

"Its more of a test of your bravery… so… who goes first?" Andre asks.

"I think Tori should" Jade replies.

"How about we all do it together?" Cat says with a giggle in her voice.

"That works for me." Beck says

"Me too" Tori adds.

"Count me in" Andre says.

"We're in" Robbie says for both him and Rex.

"Fine I guess" Jade replies reluctantly

"I guess I'm in too" Trina says.

"Well come on let's go" Tori says before leading the group upstairs and into the main bathroom that has a huge mirror above the sink.

"Ok… everyone ready?" Andre says as he closes the door after everyone was in.

"Ready" Cat says with her bubbly voice then a giggle.

"Yep we're all ready" Beck says

"Alright lets go" Andre replies before turning the lights off, "On 3… 1… 2… 3"

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" the group says together and they wait for a moment before a light comes on illuminating Jade's face and she screams, scaring everyone except for Beck

"Really Jade?" Beck says as he takes the flashlight away from Jade.

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't expect that." Jade says with laughter in her voice

"So is that it?" Tori asks.

"Yep" Cat answers

"This game is kinda boring…" Tori hears something, "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Cat asks… now getting a smile on her face.

Everyone listens as a scratching noise starts up, getting louder and louder until…

"AHH!" Everyone screams

Then in an instant everyone's screams are silenced then the lights flick back on… Cat the only one standing and she looks around at the blood stained walls and mirror then at her friends who are laying on the ground, eyes all scratched out and she giggles.

Cat then looks at the mirror and smiles before she flicks the lights off and behind her appears the figure of Bloody Mary who puts a hand on her shoulder, "Hi mommy"

**The End**

**?**

_**M: Wow very nice Tay… Tay? *looks around***_

_**T: *grabs Mandy and yells***_

_**M: AHHH! *gets away from Tay* Taylor!**_

_**T: That's what you get for earlier**_

_**M: I'm going to kill you! *goes to grab Tay***_

_**T: Nope can't do anything bad to me on my birthday**_

_**M: Dang… Well I can thrill you then**_

_**T: Oh really? How you gonna do that… dress like a ghoul?**_

_**M: Girl… I could thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try**_

_**T: Thriller! Thriller Night, so let me hold you tight inside a… killer, driller, chiller, thriller… Here tonight!**_

_**M: *giggles* come on thrill girl, let's go celebrate your birthday *wraps my arm around Tay's shoulder***_

_**T: Alright come on**_

_**M: *walks out with Tay but turns around facing you, smiling showing my canine teeth growing out to a point like a vampire then winking before walking out***_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_


End file.
